Heart Sung Lyrics
by SunnydaleGirl
Summary: Buffy and Angel POV song fics. Complete.
1. You Set Me Free

**Summary:** Buffy and Angel dance and loose themselves to each other.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own the characters – it's all Joss.

**Rating:** G.

**Author's Note:** Buffy's POV. Song: "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch.

_"Can't you see?_

_There's a feeling that's_

_come__ over me._

_Close my eyes._

_You're the only one _

_that__ leaves me_

_completely__ breathless."_

He's here. I can feel him so close to me. My breath seems to go still and my heart races. The music, the noise, everything around me just disappears and I'm aware of only him. I know he's watching me – his eyes set my skin on fire. My eyes dart from one side of the room to the other. The Bronze is crowded but I my eyes are drawn to him. On the balcony over the stage he stands in the shadows but I see him.

_"No need to wonder why _

_sometimes__ a gift like this_

_you__ can't deny. 'Cause I_

_wanted__ to fly so you gave_

_me__ your wings and time _

_held__ its breath so I could _

_see__ and you set me free."_

The crowd parts as he walks toward me – girls wanting him, guys wanting to be him. But he's mine and I hold my breath. Smiling he holds out his hand and I place mine in his. Fire and ice coming together. Leading me to the dance floor his eyes never leave mine and I can feel my heart start to melt. Brushing his fingertips across my cheek I sigh beneath his touch and close my eyes. As though on cue the music turns slow and he wraps me in his arms. I'm complete.

_"There's a will, there's a_

_way__. Sometimes words_

_just__ can't explain. This is_

_real__, I'm afraid. I guess_

_this__ time there's just no_

_hiding__, fighting. You_

_make__ me restless."_

I know people are watching us, envying us, but all I'm aware of is the rhythm of his body. Strong arms holding me so gently; a strong voice whispering so soft. Resting my head against his chest the world around us disappears until it's only us on the dance floor. He and I dancing together for all eternity. All I need is him – he completes me and makes this life worth living. How could I live without him? Now that I have him I'll never let go. He is my heart, my soul, my eternity.

_"You're in my heart, the_

_only__ light that shines there_

_in__ the dark. 'Cause I wanted_

_to__ fly so you gave me your_

_wings__ and time held its_

_breath__ so I could see and_

_you__ set me free."_

Swaying to the beat I'm lost in him. Distantly I hear the rhythm pick up but we're lost in the moment and in our minds the song still beats slowly. Nuzzling my head against his neck I feel him sigh and my heart flutters. Only I do that to him. Touching my cheek he nudges my eyes to look into his. He looks so young but his eyes shine with so much age and wisdom its takes my breath away. I forget, sometimes, what he is and all that he's seen and done. It frightens me, too, to think that he was once the worst of them all but just one look into those dark eyes and all fear shrinks away.

_"When I was all alone you _

_came__ around when I was _

_down__. You pulled me through _

_and__ there's nothing that _

_I wouldn't do for you."_

Pressing his lips to mine I feel the world begin to spin. Such passion lies in his tender touch and I crave more. Needing only him I want to cry while he kisses me and beg him to never stop. How he makes me so weak with such a light touch I'll never know but when he does I pray for that weakness to stay. I love him so much I want to die sometimes and it hurts so deeply when I'm not able to touch him, talk to him, look at him. These are the moments in which I truly live and only he can give them to me. Only he can set me free.

_"'Cause I wanted to fly so_

_you__ gave me your wings and_

_time__ held its breath so I could_

_see__. And you set me free."_


	2. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Chapter Two**

**Summary: **Angel watches Buffy while she waits for him.

**Author's Note:** The song, "Looking Through Your Eyes" is by LeAnn Rimes.

_"Look at the sky, tell me what do you _

_see__? Just close your eyes and describe_

_it__ to me. The heavens are sparkling with_

_starlight__ tonight. That's what I see_

_through__ your eyes. I see the heavens_

_each__ time that you smile."_

She's beautiful. More radiant then an angel could ever hope to be. Every time she laughs her entire faces lights and her eyes sparkle. Her smile is enough to bring light to even the darkest of rooms. Her love is pure enough to open the most shuttered of hearts. Only she could have touched my soul like she has. I'm in awe of her and still baffled that she chose me. In all the years that I have lived no one has trusted me as she does and she is the one person who shouldn't.

_"I hear your heartbeat go on for_

_miles__ and suddenly I know my life_

_is__ worthwhile. That's what I see _

_through__ your eyes. Here in the night_

_I see the sun. Here in the dark our_

_two__ hearts are one."_

Sitting alone and dangling her legs over the park bench she's waiting. Waiting for me. From the shadows where I'm standing I admire the way the moon's silver light plays across her face; creating a halo of light. The breeze settles a strand of her perfectly golden hair over her eyes and she innocently brushes it away, unaware of how that simple act affects me. Sighing, she closes her eyes and lies back against the tabletop. Her eyes glisten as she stares up at the sky: unafraid, undisturbed. How I love the strength she has, the strength she always try to hide. I step closer and watch her body tense as she sits up. Her eyes meet mine even though I'm hidden in the shadows. I love that she can always sense me and find me. I love her.

_"It's out of our hands, we can't_

_stop__ what we've begun and love_

_just__ took me by surprise looking_

_through__ your eyes. I look at myself_

_instead__ I see eyes. Whoever I am_

_now__ it feels like enough. That's who_

_I see looking through you're eyes."_

I'm powerless to move as I watch her come towards me; all I can do is wait. She knows it's me and her face alights with that smile. That smile she gives only to me. I hear her whisper my name and my dead heart flutters. I love the sound of my name on her lips, like a question – as though she's never sure whether or not she's dreaming. Her eyes are wide and so full of joy. I do that to her. Standing so close to me she takes my breath and I can't find the words to speak. Opening my mouth she presses her fingers to my lips and shakes her head. Taking my hand between hers she kisses my palm and I hear myself sigh. Her kiss is pure and tender and I beg for death again.

_"Here in the night I see the sun._

_Here in the dark our two hearts_

_are__ one. It's out of our hands, we_

_can't__ stop what we have begun_

_and__ love took me by surprise_

_looking__ through your eyes."_

Sitting in my arms I listen to her breathing and wonder how I was so lucky as to win her love. I don't deserve her and she deserves so much better than me but we're so lost in each other we could never let go. She whispers my name and I see the worry in her eyes. She knows my pain and my struggle and hates to see it reflected in my face. I smile at her and kiss her lips. What would I do without her? She is my soul, my existence, my salvation. She is mine.

_"And there are some things we don't _

_know__. Sometimes a heart just needs _

_to__ grow and there is so much of us I_

_remember__. Underneath the open sky _

_with__ you forever."_

In my arms I hold her and I never want to let go. I can smell her tears and feel my own heart start to break. She is my everything and it hurts to say goodnight. I never want her far from my side but she lives a life that is not my own – a life I'm not a part of – so I must left her go. For now. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear I kiss her and whisper that I love her before stepping back into the shadows. She watches for a moment, knowing I'm still there, before turning and leaving me behind. I hate that she lives a life in the sun – a life apart from me, devoid of me. But she is mine at night, and for all eternity.

_"Here in the night I see the sun._

_Here in the dark our two hearts_

_are__ one. It's out of our hands, we_

_can't__ stop what we have begun and_

_love__ took my by surprise looking_

_through__ your eyes."_


	3. Before Your Love

**Chapter Three**

**Summary:** Buffy dreams of Angel.

**Author's Note:** The song, "Before Your Love" is by Kelly Clarkson.

_"I wonder how I ever made it_

_through__ a day. How did I settle_

_for__ a world in shades of grey?_

_When you go in circles the_

_scenery__ looks the same and _

_you__ don't know why."_

The sunlight kisses my skin and I'm wrapped in warming rays but inside I feel cold. Empty. Alone. I miss him and hate that he can't be with me. It's not fair and I hate it. All around me couples walk hand and hand beneath the afternoon sun and I sit alone waiting for the sun to set so I can see him again. The hours seem to drag on for days and it's getting harder and harder to leave him for so long. All I want is to be in his arms. I don't need the afternoon warmth or the bright rays – just the dark shadows and his embrace.

_"Then I looked into your eyes_

_where__ the road stretched out_

_before__ me and I realize I never_

_lived__ before your love. I never_

_felt__ before your touch. I never_

_needed__ anyone to make me_

_feel__ alive but then again I_

_wasn't__ really living."_

Sitting beneath a whispering tree I watch the crowds pass me by and close my eyes, imagining his touch. I can see his face and I reach out a hand to touch his cheek but the vision fades and I'm touching only the breeze. I hear his soft voice beside me and curse my mind for playing such tricks. I feel him beside me and curse my body. It's torture and yet I endure it every day; every hour; every minute – until I'm with him again. Closing my eyes I don't want to believe the soft caress on my shoulder or the tender kiss on my neck but when I open my eyes he's there. Smiling at me, touching me and all I see is him in the sunlight.

_"I never lived before your love._

_I wanted more then just an_

_ordinary__ life. All my dreams_

_seemed__ like castles in the sky._

_I stand before you and my_

_heart__ is in your hands and I_

_don't__ know how I survived_

_without__ your kiss."_

I can't believe my eyes yet I know it's true: he's with me beneath the sun. I kiss his lips and the world fades away. My heart flutters and I feel as though I'm flying. Up and up I feel myself rise until we're together in the clouds. His arms are holding me so tight and I'm almost afraid to look down. We're flying through the heavens, wrapped in clouds of white and skies of blue. Looking into his eyes I see myself as he sees me and I love him more. I tell him I love him and beg him to never leave me. He smiles and swears to be with me always. I rest my head against his chest and wrap my arms around his neck. He'll never leave me: he holds my heart in his hands.

_"'Cause you've given me a_

_reason__ to exist. I never lived _

_before__ your love. I never felt_

_before__ your touch. I never_

_needed__ anyone to make me_

_feel__ alive then again I wasn't_

_really__ living."_

Night settles around us and we're blanketed in black skies and sliver stars twinkling so beautifully. I love the way the evening glow reflects against his skin and his eyes. I love the way he looks at me – as though it's the first time every time. I love to hear my name on his lips: soft and adoring. Starring into his eyes I don't even notice as we begin to descend – not until my feet touch the ground. The park is empty and silent and I'm lost in his gaze. I could spend all of eternity starring into those eyes. He kisses me and I surrender to him. Gently he pushes me down onto the bed sitting beneath a canopy of ivy and white flowers. My mind is telling me that we can't but my body is burning for his embrace. Time slows and the universe breathes only for this moment and I'm spiraling further and further into his touch.

_"I never lived before your_

_love__ and I don't know why_

_the__ sun decides to shine but_

_you__ breathed your love into_

_me__ just in time. I never lived_

_before__ your love. I never felt_

_before__ your touch. I never_

_needed__ anyone to make me_

_feel__ alive but then again I wasn't_

_really__ living."_

Opening my eyes I'm starring up at my ceiling, my alarm clock beeping, the sun shining through my window and the lingering memory of a dream I wish was reality. If I close my eyes and try hard enough I can still imagine his face alight in the sun's rays. It was only a dream but he can still take me to heaven with just a kiss.

_"I never lived before your love."_


	4. I Know What Love Is

**Chapter Four**

**Summary: **Angel talks about Buffy while she's sleeping in his arms.

**Author's Note:** The song, "I Know What Love Is" is by Celine Dion.

_"I was forgotten until you_

_called__ my name. Lost in_

_the__ shadows until you_

_shined__ your light my way._

_Now I believe again."_

I can see her pain. I can feel it and taste it and hear it. Her eyes scream with the hurt though her lips are silent. I reach out to her and she clings to me so tightly I can feel her tremble. Fear has latched onto her heart and I can do nothing to quell it. I don't know how because she won't let me try. Always so strong she keeps pushing me away when I try to help but she's holding me to close to her I'm never truly far from her. It still amazes me that someone so strong can be so vulnerable; that someone forced to grow up so quickly beyond her age is still only a child inside. And it's me that she turns to for comfort.

_"In all my dreams again I'm _

_wide__ eyed and innocent. Those _

_doubting__ days are so far _

_away__ and I will fall and you _

_will__ you will catch me always _

_time__ has taught me this."_

Lying in my arms I listen to her breathing. She came to me in tears and wept while I cradled her. So much is stacked on her shoulders and the weight was starting to push her down. There is such expectance placed upon her and her duty, her destiny is almost more then she can bear at times. She is a girl whose mind should be occupied by shoes and makeup not demons and apocalypses. How unfair it is for her. My heart aches alongside hers and my tears have become hers. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her, nothing I wouldn't sacrifice, but this – her destiny – is the one thing I can not change and my heart bleeds to know it.

_"I will fly and you'll be there_

_to__ guide me. Straight up to_

_me__ hearts highest wish I feel_

_you__ close to me and I know_

_what__ love is. Now there's no_

_mountain__ too high for me to_

_climb__. No ocean so wide that I_

_could__ not reach the other side."_

Her tiny hand wrapped in mine, her eyes looking into mine. No words are spoken. All is said in our silence. Silence is the voice of the heart. Her fingertips brush my cheek and trace my lips. Her smile sparkles and I am in awe of her beauty – knowing I don't deserve such an angel in my life. When she kisses me I feel the passion in our touch and taste her love. Warm tears streak her eyes but that smile still shines. They are tears of joy, she tells me. She is happier then she ever thought possible, she confesses, and she never wants me to let her go. How could I ever let her go when she is a part of me?

_"Now I believe in me 'cause_

_you__ live and breathe in me and_

_nothing__ can come between._

_We are one star no night can_

_darken__. I will fall and you will_

_catch__ me always time has_

_taught__ me this. I will fly and_

_you'll__ be there to guide me."_

To say goodnight takes all the strength I possess. To let her go is something I can never do. In her hands she holds my soul. She is my salvation, my redemption, my eternity. Slowly she walks away but I still grasp her fingertips. She laughs and kisses my cheek. Tomorrow night, she whispers, shall be ours. Her touch lingers on my skin long after she's gone and she is all I dream about. I need her always and forever. What light could exist in the world without her smile to create it?

_"Straight to my hearts highest_

_wish__ I feel you close to me and_

_I know what love is. It's an_

_unspoken__ thing, a quiet opening._

_There's__ no words that can go that_

_deep__ but I know. I will fall and_

_you'll__ catch me always time_

_has__ taught me this. I will fly and_

_you'll__ be there to guide me._

_Straight up to my hearts highest_

_wish__ I feel you close to me and_

_I know what love is."_


End file.
